Moja sprawa
by Averal
Summary: Agent FBI Roy Mustang przesłuchiwał już wielu szpiegów. Ale z kobietą nazwiskiem Hawkeye coś jest nie tak. Tylko co? Sam nie wie, jak niezwykła odpowiedź go czeka.
1. Chapter 1

**Moja sprawa**

**Rozdział I - Przesłuchania**

_Przesłuchanie pierwsze, tajne._

_Śledczy - agent Roy Mustang._

_Świadkowie - agentka Maria Ross i agent Mick Termion._

_Zapis i nagranie - Sciezka Ashcroft._

_Podejrzana - biała kobieta, wiek około 30 lat, oczy brązowe, włosy blond. Używa nazwiska Elizabeth Hawkeye._

Agent Mustang: Imię i nazwisko?

Podejrzana: Elizabeth Hawkeye.

AM: A prawdziwe?

P: Elizabeth Hawkeye.

AM: Od jak dawna przebywa pani w Stanach?

P: Urodziłam się tutaj.

AM: Gdzie?

P: W Memphis.

AM: Pani rodzice?

P: Nie wiem. Od dzieciństwa wychowywałam się w sierocińcu.

AM: Zawód wyuczony?

P: Stenotypistka.

AM: Czy w takim wypadku może znpisać pani na maszynie fragment jakiegoś tekstu?

P: Co konkretnie?

AM: Może być tekst konstytucji.

(słychać stukot maszyny)

AM: Dziękuję, wystarczy. Co panią sprowadziło do Waszyngtonu?

P: Szukałam pracy.

AM: W Memphis jej nie było?

P: Nie. To znaczy nie wiem, zaraz po przyjeździe był ten wypadek.

AM: Jaki wypadek?

P: Nie wiem, obudziłam się w szpitalu. Nie pamiętam, co było wcześniej.

AM: Jak to - nie pamięta pani?

P: Nie wiem. Lekarz orzekł, że cierpię na amnezję.

AM: Więc skąd wiedziała pani, jak się nazywa?

P: W kieszeni kurtki płaszcza miałam portfel z dowodem i trochę pieniędzy.

AM: Ile?

P: Nie mam pojęcia.

AM: Dlaczego w ogóle trafiła pani wtedy do szpitala?

P: Ktoś na ulicy wyrwał mi torebkę i mocno popchnął, podobno uderzyłam głową w latarnię.

AM: Skąd pani to wie?

P: Właścicielka sklepu, koło którego to się stało, zadzwoniła po karetkę. Potem odwiedzała mnie w szpitalu i pomogła mi się urządzić w Waszyngtonie.

AM: Jak się nazywa?

P: Rita Ripston.

AM: A ten, kto panią napadł?

P: Nie mam pojęcia.

AM: Nie zgłosiła pani tego na policję?

P: Nie.

AM: Czemu?

P: Wyszłam ze szpitala po dwóch tygodniach. Myśli pan, że po tym czasie ktoś zająłby się sprawą ukradzionej torebki?

AM: A czy ta pani, jak jej tam?

P: Rita Ripston?

AM: O właśnie, czy ona nie mogła iść z tym na policję?

P: Nie chciałam jej o to prosić, bo i tak tyle dla mnie zrobiła…

AM: A jak pani dowiedziała się czegoś o swojej przeszłości?

P: Poszłam do Urzędu Stanu Cywilnego, tam mi powiedzieli co i jak.

AM: I nie wróciła pani w rodzinne strony?

P: Nie.

AM: Dlaczego?

P: Po co?

AM: Jak to - po co? Spotkać rodzinę, przyjaciół, narzeczonego…

P(drgnięcie): Z tego, co wiem, nie mam rodziny. A narzeczony i przyjaciele, których i tak nie pamiętam? Czy to ma sens? Szukanie ich w Memphis to szukanie igły w stogu siana. Zresztą, i tak już ich nie znam, to są obcy ludzie…

AM: Jak to?

P: Po tej całej amnezji nic o nich nie wiem. Równie dobrze mogę tu poznać nowych ludzi. Zacząć nowe życie.

AM: I zaczęła pani?

P: Tak.

AM: W jaki sposób?

P: Poznałam ludzi, dostałam pracę.

AM: Jaką pracę?

P: W Urzędzie Stanu Cywilnego, jako sekretarka.

AM: To chyba niezbyt wysoka pensja?

P: Nie, więc szukam czegoś lepszego.

AM: Czy to do tego USC się pani włamała?

P: Mówiłam, że wróciłam po klucze do mieszkania.

AM: Tylnymi drzwiami, bez torebki, zamaskowana i w dodatku ze sfałszowanym aktem urodzenia?

P: Znalazłam go na podłodze.

AM: Czemu nie poprosiła pani o pomoc w odzyskaniu kluczy strażnika?

P: Bo mógł mnie nie poznać i nie wpuścić.

AM: A może po prostu nie miał wiedzieć o sfałszowanym świadectwie urodzenia Eleny MacCarthy?

P: Ja nic nie zrobiłam.

AM: Nie, wcale.

P: Bardzo proszę powstrzymać się od złośliwości.

AM: To wszystko na dzisiaj.

_Przesłuchanie drugie, tajne._

_Śledczy - agent Roy Mustang._

_Świadkowie - agentka Maria Ross i agent Mick Termion._

_Zapis i nagranie - Sciezka Ashcroft._

_Podejrzana - biała kobieta, wiek około 30lat, oczy brązowe, włosy blond. Używa nazwiska Elizabeth Hawkeye._

Agent Mustang: Zacznijmy od początku. Jak się pani nazywa?

Podejrzana: Elizabeth Hawkeye.

AM: Zamieszkała?

P: W Waszyngtonie, przy Lincolna 85, mieszkania 8. Ale to już chyba pan wie?

AM: A niby skąd miałbym wiedzieć?

P: Z akt. Chyba, że nie chce się panu ich czytać.

(chichot w tle)

AM: Kiedy przyjechała pani do Waszyngtonu?

P: Pięć miesięcy temu. Mniej więcej.

AM: Czym się pani zajmuje?

P: Jestem sekretarką w USC przy Kensington Lane.

AM: Zna pani innych pracowników?

P: Oczywiście.

AM: A strażników?

P: Z widzenia.

AM: Rozpoznałaby ich pani na ulicy?

P: Raczej tak.

AM: A oni panią?

P: Nie wiem. Tyle osób pracuje w USC, nie wszyscy wszystkich znają. Szczególnie, że ja pracuję tam od niedawna.

AM: A wcześniej? Gdzie pani pracowała?

P: W sklepie u pani Ripston. Ale zrobiłam kurs na stenotypistkę i podjęłam pierwszą pracę, jaka się trafiła.

AM: A co z panią Ripston? Ma z nią pani kontakt?

P: Oczywiście, spotykamy się co tydzień.

AM: Czy to młoda osoba?

P: Koło trzydziestki. Całkiem ładna, brunetka, taka… mniejsza o to.

AM: Niech pani dokończy.

P: Czemu? Nie miałam jej opisywać.

AM: Mimo to proszę dokończyć.

P: Rita należy do kobiet, które… jakby to powiedzieć… podobają się mężczyznom.

AM: Tak? A skąd pani wie?

P: Takie rzeczy się po prostu wie.

AM: No dobrze. O czym to myśmy rozmawiali?

P: O Ricie Ripston.

AM: A wcześniej?

P: Umiejętnie okrążał pan właściwy temat dążąc do zadania mi zasadniczego pytania.

AM: Tak? A jakiego?

P: No właśnie czekam, aż je pan zada.

(znowu chichot)

AM: A, właśnie przypomniałem sobie, o co miałem panią spytać. Ma pani jeszcze jakichś znajomych prócz pani Ripston?

P: Mam kilka koleżanek z kursu, paru znajomych z USC i całkiem miłych sąsiadów.

AM: Z nikim się pani nie spotyka?

P: Nie.

AM: Dlaczego?

P: To moja prywatna sprawa.

AM: Pani wie, że dla mnie ta odpowiedź jest dość jednoznaczna. I nie przemawia na pani korzyść.

P: Bywa. Nie mam obowiązku się panu zwierzać.

AM: Szkoda, chętnie bym posłuchał.

P: Nie wątpię.

AM: Wróćmy do pani znajomych, konkretnie do sąsiadów.

P: Właśnie, co u nich?

AM: Pani mnie pyta?

P: A kogo mam pytać? Sądzę, że pan i pańscy ludzie rozmawiali z nimi kilkakrotnie po aresztowaniu mnie.

AM: A skąd pani wie?

P: To chyba standardowa procedura, przecież…

(moment ciszy)

AM: Słucham? Co chciała pani jeszcze dodać?

P: Nic.

AM: Wyraźnie chciała pani coś dodać. Co takiego?

P: Nieważne.

AM: Skoro nie chce pani nic dodać, to nie pozostaje mi nic innego niż przejść dalej. Zostawmy sąsiadów. Co z pani koleżankami?

P: W jakim sensie?

AM: Jakimkolwiek.

P: Anne, Jess, Mary, Betty i Tess. Z nimi mam obecnie kontakt. Nazwiska ma pan zapewne w aktach, więc nie będę się silić, żeby je sobie przypomnieć. To miłe dziewczyny, pogodne, dobrze wychowane. Miałyśmy dość szczęścia, że wszystkim nam udało się znaleźć pracę.

AM: Czy któraś z nich przynależy do jakiegoś stowarzyszenia, klubu, partii…?

P: Mary i Tess należą do Armii Zbawienia. Ciągle robią jakieś zbiórki.

AM: Proszę się nie wygłupiać. Pytam poważnie.

P: A ja odpowiadam panu na pytanie.

AM: Zna pani Johna Carthy'ego?

P: Nie.

AM: W takim razie, jeśli nie chce pani nic więcej o swoich znajomych opowiedzieć, nadszedł chyba czas na to… jak je pani nazwała? "Zasadnicze pytanie"?

P: Tak.

(odgłos wyjmowania czegoś i kładzenia na stole)

AM: Wie pani, co to jest?

P: Nie.

AM: Z niczym się pani nie kojarzy?

P: Wygląda jak drewniany a… a… jak się na to mówi? Proteza?

AM: Ma pani pojęcie, czyje to może być?

P: Nie.

AM: A czemu ta osoba panią odwiedzała?

P: Mnie? Nie znam nikogo ze sztuczną ręką.

AM: Wczoraj wieczorem mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach zapukał do pani drzwi. Nasi ludzie próbowali go zgarnąć, ale jedyne, co zdołali… zatrzymać, to ta kończyna.

P: Może pomylił adres?

AM: To czemu zaczął uciekać na okrzyk "policja"?

P: Skąd mam to wiedzieć?

AM: Skoro nie wie pani tego teraz, to chyba przydałoby się pani to przemyśleć. Dam pani trochę czasu. Kończymy na dzisiaj.

AN: Oto i pierwszy rozdział mojego nowego opowiadania. Następne będą sukcesywnie przybywać. Wątek romansowy się niewątpliwie rozwinie. Sądzę, że na wszystkie pytania, które powstały po przeczytaniu pierwszego rozdziału znajdą się odpowiedzi w następnych. Pozdrawiam i czekam na recenzje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moja sprawa**

**Rozdział II - Wizja lokalna**

- O, Roy, nad aktami?  
- Tak, George. Jutro muszę zdać raport szefowi, a nie zabrałem się wcześniej za niego.  
- Chyba jeszcze nikomu nadmiar kobiet nie sprawiał tyle kłopotów co tobie… Dobra, do jutra.  
Za George'em zamknęły się drzwi do gabinetu Mustanga, zostawiając agenta samego z myślami. Słowa kolegi przywiodły mu na myśl dzisiejsze przesłuchanie.

-… trochę czasu. Kończymy na dzisiaj.  
Sheska odetchnęła i z wyraźną ulgą przeciągnęła się nad maszyną do pisania. Ross wyszła za drzwi i przywołała dwóch funkcjonariuszy, którzy mieli zaprowadzić podejrzaną do celi. On sam wstał powoli, obracając się w stronę drzwi.  
- Ma pan randkę tak wcześnie? - spytała aresztowana.  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią.  
- Nie, żona czeka z obiadem - skłamał odruchowo.  
Przez jej twarz przebiegł jakby grymas bólu.  
- Może udzieli mi kilku lekcji gotowania jak już mnie wypuścicie? - uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.  
- Może - prychnął, po czym obrócił się do niej plecami i wyszedł.

Ta sprawa go zaciekawiła. A konkretnie nie sprawa, ale podejrzana. I to z kilku powodów.  
Po pierwsze, była w jego typie. I to cholernie. Szczupła, wysportowana, ładna. Ciągle mu się odcinała i miała w sobie to coś. Gdyby spotkał ją nie w charakterze zatrzymanej, umówiłby się z nią bez zastanowienia. Zapewne odmówiłaby, ale za taką kobietą warto pochodzić. Szczególnie, że dla niego odmowa byłaby interesującą odmianą.  
No właśnie, drugim powodem, dla którego go zaciekawiła był fakt, że nie robiła na jego widok maślanych oczu. Wydawało się, że wcale nie zrobił na niej wrażenia. Zachowywała się tak, jakby znała go dobrze i w dodatku od dawna. Jej uwagi trafiały jak szpile w jego poczucie godności.  
Gdyby tylko nie była podejrzana o szpiegostwo… Niestety, podejrzenie to wydawało mu się całkowicie słuszne. Całe jej życie było świetnie ułożoną historią, ale parę szczegółów nie zostało dopracowanych. A może miała to zrobić z czasem, wszystko powoli dotrzeć i doszlifować?  
Tak, to nie musiało koniecznie oznaczać, że szpieguje dla obcego wywiadu. Mogła po prostu być ukrywającą się morderczynią. Mogła, ale nie była. Mustang odniósł wrażenie, ze podejrzana zna doskonale procedury przesłuchań. Umiejętnie odpowiadała na pytania, nie kłamiąc, ale też nie mówiąc nic ponad odpowiedź. Musiała brać udział w wielu takich przesłuchaniach, pewnie większość z nich nawet sama prowadziła.  
Te ostatnie przemyślenia zapisał nawet w raporcie. Jeśli jest tak, jak przypuszcza, to po następnym przesłuchaniu poprosi o środki radykalne.

Hawkeye leżała na pryczy i starała się łykać łzy jak najciszej, aby nie zaniepokoić strażników. To, co usłyszała dziś od tego Mustanga bardzo ją bolało. Uświadomiła sobie, że oni już jej nie wypuszczą. Zostanie tu uwięziona na zawsze. Nie mogła liczyć na ratunek, bo nawet jeśli wyślą po nią ludzi, nikt jej nie znajdzie w więzieniach FBI. A tym bardziej nikt jej stąd nie wyciągnie.  
Nie zobaczy już Eda, Ala, Winry, Havoca, Bredy, Armstronga, Fuery'ego, Sheski, pani Hughes, Elysi…  
Ani Hayatego…  
Ani swojego generała.

_Przesłuchanie trzecie, tajne.  
Forma zmieniona.  
Śledczy - agent Roy Mustang.  
Świadków brak.  
Nagranie magnetofonowe._

Agent Mustang: To jak? Namyśliła się pani w sprawie tej protezy?  
Podejrzana: Jak mogę powiedzieć cokolwiek o przedmiocie, o którym nic nie wiem?  
AM: Chyba nigdy nie jest tak, że nie wie się kompletnie nic na dany temat. Zawsze są przynajmniej jakieś skojarzenia. Pani nie ma żadnych?  
P: Raczej nie.  
AM: Hm… Szkoda. Szczególnie, że pani amnezja wyraźnie ogranicza liczbę tematów, na które moglibyśmy porozmawiać. Jakie są pani zainteresowania? Literatura, kino, teatr?  
P: Bardzo lubię teatr.  
AM: Na czym pani ostatnio była?  
P: Na "Hamlecie".  
AM: I jak wrażenia?  
P: Bardzo dobre. Podobała mi się uwspółcześniona inscenizacja. Uwielbiam tego typu zabiegi.  
AM: Ja też. Z kim pani zazwyczaj chodzi do teatru?  
P: Sama.  
AM: Naprawdę? Czemu?  
P: Cóż, nikt ze znajomych nie podziela mojej pasji do Shakespeare'a.  
AM: A na coś prócz Shakespeare'a pani chodzi?  
P: Na różne nowoczesne sztuki, ale już mi się tak nie podobają. Są strasznie udziwnione. A u Shakespeare'a przynajmniej zawsze wiadomo, o co aktualnie chodzi w fabule. Właściwie dlaczego dziś przesłuchuje mnie tylko pan?  
AM: To moja słodka tajemnica, ale chyba może to pani określić jako "standardową procedurę". Ale rozmawiamy o pani życiu. Lubi pani zwierzęta?  
P: Bardzo.  
AM: A ma pani jakieś?  
(chwila ciszy)  
P: Nie.  
AM: Czemu, skoro je pani lubi?  
P: Tak, lubię, ale zwierzaka trzeba wychować. A ja nie mam czasu i cierpliwości. Całymi dniami nie ma mnie w domu, bo pracuję. I co wtedy taki piesek ma robić? Zdemolowałby mi mieszkanie z nudów.  
AM: A jako dziecko miała pani pieska lub kotka?  
P: Ile razy jeszcze mam panu tłumaczyć, że nie pamiętam?  
AM: A pani ulubiona książka?  
P: Nie mam. Chociaż nie, ostatnio czytałam bardzo ciekawą, rosyjską chyba… Tylko jak ona… chyba coś z morderstwem… a, wiem, "Zbrodnia i kara" Dostojewskiego.  
AM: Ulubiony sport?  
P: Żadnego nie uprawiam.  
AM: Ma pani jakieś plany na przyszłość?  
P: Przede wszystkim wyjść stąd.  
AM: A potem?  
P: Znaleźć dobrze płatną pracę.  
AM: A rodzina? Dzieci? Mąż?  
P: Nie planuję.  
AM: Jaką kawę pani lubi?  
P: Z mlekiem i cukrem.  
AM: Co pani myśli o komunizmie?  
P: To szaleństwo, nie idea. Podjęli jeden wielki zryw, jedną rewolucję, a ile osób zginęło…  
AM: Pani ulubiony program w radiu? Słucha pani w ogóle radia?  
P: Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze słucham "Kronik kryminalnych".  
AM: Kiedy to leci?  
P: W piątki, po dwudziestej pierwszej.  
AM: A co było w ostatnim odcinku?  
P: Jakieś dziwne morderstwo szpikulcem do lodu…  
AM: Dobrze, to będzie koniec naszej rozmowy na dzisiaj.

Mustang wstał z krzesła i otworzył drzwi, by zawołać strażników.  
- Proszę pozdrowić żonę - powiedziała do niego podejrzana.  
Ale on wyszedł, nie spojrzawszy nawet w jej stronę.

- A jak tam sprawa tej dziewczyny? Wyciągnął pan z niej coś?  
- Nie - odparł ze swoim złośliwym uśmieszkiem Mustang. - ale wiem już na pewno, że jest agentką. Widać po jej odpowiedziach na pytania. Poza tym zero głębszego życia towarzyskiego, niczego, do czego by była przywiązana. No i ta amnezja… wspaniała przykrywka.  
- Zbieg okoliczności wykluczony?  
- Definitywnie. To czyjaś agentka, w dodatku świetnie wyszkolona. Nic dziwnego, że ktoś próbował ją odszukać. Co więcej…  
- Wiem, czytałem pański raport. Odwalił pan już kawał dobrej roboty. Mam dla pana ciekawszą sprawę, tę zaś najlepiej będzie przekazać agentce Ross.  
- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym doprowadzić ją do końca. Bardzo mnie ta sprawa wciągnęła.  
- Nie wątpię - odparł dyrektor departamentu poprawiając się w swoim fotelu za biurkiem. - Ale do drugiego zadania jest mi potrzebny pan.  
Dyrektor wstał i zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż okna.  
- Widzi pan… kupiliśmy z żoną dwa dni temu domek na Florydzie. Nie jest duży - salon, dwie sypialnie, kuchnia… I bardzo ładny ogródek.  
Mustang popatrzył w okno. Na dworze świeciło ostre, wiosenne słońce, zdające się wręcz prosić o wyjście na spacer. W jego promieniach bury, brudny wieżowiec, siedziba służb zarządzania kryzysowego, stojący vis-a-vis głównej siedziby FBI, wyglądał bardzo ponuro.  
- Więc widzi pan… Za miesiąc odchodzę na emeryturę. Góra już wyznaczyła mi następcę. Przez te kilka tygodni mam go wdrożyć.  
- A ja mam przejąć jego dotychczasowe sprawy?  
- Niech się pan nie zgrywa - żachnął się dyrektor. - Obaj wiemy, że to pan jest moim następcą.  
Mustang nawet nie usiłował udawać zdziwienia. Po prostu się uśmiechnął.  
- W związku z tym, jutro rano stawi się pan bezpośrednio w moim biurze.  
- Dobrze - agent skinął głową. - Ale mam jedną prośbę.  
- Jaką? - spytał dyrektor, na powrót zajmując miejsce w swoim fotelu za biurkiem.  
- Niech pan mi zostawi sprawę tej Hawkeye. Dam radę z jednym i z drugim naraz. Nie lubię pozostawiać niedokończonych spraw.

Obserwowanie mieszkania podejrzanej nie było zadaniem Mustanga. Od tego byli odpowiedni ludzie, odpowiednio niżej stojący w hierarchii agentów. Ale Mustang wiedział, że czasem lepiej po kilku przesłuchaniach samemu zlustrować miejsce zamieszkania podejrzanego, bo to ładnie uzupełnia obraz jego osobowości. Dlatego też zaraz po rozmowie z przełożonym udał się do małego mieszkanka przy jednej ze spokojnych, oddalonych od centrum uliczek.  
Przed budynkiem minął jednego z agentów, siedzącego spokojnie w samochodzie. Wszedł do kamienicy i, po idealnie wypastowanych schodach, na górę. Kolejny agent, udający stróża, zamiatał piętro, na którym znajdowało się mieszkanie podejrzanej. Mustang machnął mu przed nosem odznaką i podszedł do drzwi lokalu numer 37. Złotawa, całkiem nowa tabliczka, dobrze komponująca się z brązowymi drzwiami, głosiła wszem i wobec, że zamieszkuje tu niejaka E. Hawkeye. Jeden komplet kluczy, ten dołączony do akt, Mustang miał ze sobą, więc otworzył drzwi bez większych problemów.  
Mieszkanie było małe, ale przytulne. Maleńki przedpokoik, kuchnia, łazienka, pokój. W przedpokoju wieszak, na nim brązowy płaszcz i czarny parasol, obok kapcie i eleganckie, czarne półbuty. Na ścianie okrągłe lustro w drewnianej ramie. Parkiet. Na ścianach kremowa tapeta.  
Pierwsze, co zrobił, to przeszukanie kieszeni płaszcza. Klucze już wyjęto z niego przy pierwszej rewizji. Reszta została na miejscu, tak jak była. Brązowe, skórzane rękawiczki. Sreberko od czekolady. Bilet tramwajowy. Jednym słowem - tutaj pudło. Wszedł do łazienki. Idealnie czysta, poza tym - zwykła łazienka. Na wannie mydło w mydelniczce, tak samo na umywalce, nad którą wisiało kolejne lustro. Tuż pod nim mała półeczka, a na niej pasta do zębów, szczoteczka, grzebień, krem do rąk, perfumy. Powąchał z ciekawości. Lekkie, kwiatowe, kobiece. Buteleczka wskazywała, że dobrego gatunku. Jeszcze tyko zajrzał za lustro, wręcz odruchowo, ale tam też nic nie było.  
Wszedł do pokoju. Błękitne ściany, żółty dywan i kapa na łóżku. Widać było, że nie spodziewała się częstych odwiedzin, nawet nie było gdzie usiąść. Przy oknie stały biurko i krzesło, tuż obok łóżko. Po drugiej stronie pokoju szafa i komoda. Na ścianie nad łóżkiem w drewnianych ramkach wisiała kolekcja pocztówek. Kwiaty, zwierzęta i dzieci, popularna kolekcja, jedna z jego dziewczyn zbierała je i miała chyba wszystkie. Tę ze spanielem, tę z różami, tę z chłopczykiem i wielkim nowofundlandem, tę z dziewczynką i psem… Chwilkę, nie, tej nie miała. Zresztą ta kartka była inna. Zrobiona nie na dworze, nie w kwiatach, ale w jakimś domu, na kanapie. W tle fragment jakiegoś obrazu. Podszedł do obrazka i zdjął go ze ściany. Wysunął pocztówkę z ramki. Przeczucie go nie zmyliło - to było zdjęcie i w dodatku podpisane.

"Kochanej Rizie  
Moja Elysia - wydanie z Hayatem.  
(czyż nie jest piękna?)  
M. Hughes."

Dziwna dedykacja. Na upartego można by powiedzieć, że Riza to Liza, czyli zdrobnienie od Elizabeth. Do śledztwa jako tako nie wnosiło to wiele, ale umiejętnie wykorzystane, może rozwiązać podejrzanej język podczas przesłuchania.  
Z korytarza dobiegł Mustanga odgłos kroków, okrzyk "Stać!" i strzał. Ktoś zerwał się do biegu, ktoś drugi, pewnie podstawiony cieć, pobiegł za nim.  
Mustang błyskawicznie odwiesił ramkę na ścianę, ale zdjęcie wsunął do kieszeni. Hałas przeniósł się z korytarza na zewnątrz budynku, zapewne schody przeciwpożarowe, które zobaczył z ulicy, więc agent podbiegł do okna i wyjrzał. Mężczyzna w szarym prochowcu i czarnym kapeluszu uciekał, a tuż po piętach deptał mu ów niby-cieć. Nie było sensu, by Mustang włączał się do pościgu, bo już i tak był za daleko w tyle. Może zamiast tego przeszukać biurko…  
I wtedy skrzypnęły drzwi. A potem…  
- Ała… wlazłeś mi na nogę!  
- Przepraszam, ale chyba musimy się spieszyć, prawda? Ten gościu tu zaraz wróci…  
- No to się rusz, nie stój w przejściu!  
Stuk. To zamknęły się drzwi wejściowe.  
- Mam nadzieję, ze coś znajdziemy, bo inaczej będziemy mieć problem.  
- Taa… już słyszę te komentarze. Jak to będzie szło? "To, że nie jesteś w stanie zajrzeć na żaden wyższy mebel nie oznacza, że nie musisz tam szukać"… O, patrz, jabłuszka… Właściwie to głodny jestem..  
- Wiesz, że generał jest sfrustrowany. Wyobraź sobie, jakbyś ty się czuł, gdyby zaginęła Winry…  
- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - wymruczał drugi głos, którego właściciel miał wybitnie pełne usta.  
Wystarczy. Kimkolwiek oni są, resztę mogą dopowiedzieć w areszcie.  
Mustang wyciągnął broń i przysunął się do drzwi do przedpokoju, plecami tuż przy ścianie. Spod płaszcza wyjął broń. Głęboki wdech, raz, dwa, trzy…  
- FBI! Stać! - stanął w drzwiach, ogarniając spojrzeniem cały przedpokój.  
Tuż koło drzwi stał młody chłopak, blondyn, którego szczęka na widok agenta zjechała lekko w dół.  
- O w mordę… - wymruczał.  
W tym momencie ktoś, wyraźnie stojący za plecami Mustanga, podbił mu mocno broń do góry. Mignęły jasne włosy, spięte w kitek.  
- Al, w nogi!  
Przez moment obaj szarpali się z drzwiami. Dość długo, by agent mógł wycelować i strzelić. Najlepszy cel to nogi, żeby nie mogli uciekać.  
BANG! BZIU!  
Mustang poczuł, że coś zimnego przeszywa mu ramię. A potem zrobiło się na nim dziwnie ciepło. Spojrzał. Na brązowym płaszczu rozlała się ciemna, brunatna plama. Krew.  
- Cholera - zaklął.  
Nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wszystko wokół jakby przesłoniła mgła…  
A potem ktoś wyłączył światło.

**Rozdział III - Serum prawdy**

Lekarz przyszedł rano. Miał miły uśmiech i okrągłe okulary.  
- Proszę się nie obawiać - powiedział wyjmując strzykawkę. - To będzie tylko lekkie ukłucie.  
- Co to jest? - spytała.  
- Coś, co sprawi, że będzie pani chętniejsza do współpracy.  
Wbił igłę w nakrętkę małej flaszki.  
- Proszę się nie bronić - tłoczek strzykawki powędrował w górę powolutku, jak na zwolnionym filmie. Klatka po klatce, milimetr po milimetrze - bo będę musiał zawołać strażników na pomoc. No, a wtedy to może zaboleć… Proszę wyciągnąć rękę.  
Odwinęła rękaw szarej koszuli i wyciągnęła przedramię w jego stronę. Może jej zrobić zastrzyk. Ona i tak nic nie powie. Kilka kropel wytrysnęło z czubka igły gdy lekarz sprawdzał jej drożność. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej ręce, a potem wkłuł się, szybko i prawie bezboleśnie, prosto w żyłę. Gdy powoli wpychał płyn ze strzykawki do jej krwioobiegu poczuła, jak ręka powoli eksploduje jej od środka. Gorąco i ból rozlewały się stopniowo przez łokieć w kierunku barku.  
- No i już po wszystkim - uśmiechnął się do niej, jeszcze raz, chowając strzykawkę i buteleczkę do małego, czarnego neseserka.  
Ból trwał dalej i zaczął teraz rozlewać się od prawego barku przez klatkę piersiową na lewe ramię, brzuch i szyję.  
Gdy za mężczyzną zamknęły się drzwi, skuliła się na małej pryczy i zaczęła łkać z bólu.

- Patrzcie, patrzcie - dyrektor Bowlman uśmiechnął się do Mustanga bez ironii po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. - Dzień po postrzale i już z powrotem w pracy. I nawet raport z całego zdarzenia mi pan dostarczył.  
- A co innego miałem robić po odzyskaniu przytomności? Skorzystałem z okazji i spisałem wszystko, co pamiętam z mieszkania podejrzanej. Nawet zrobiłem listę pytań na dzisiejsze przesłuchanie.  
- Ma pan jeszcze do przejrzenia trochę sprawozdań od różnych agentów.  
Mustang rzucił okiem na ponad półmetrowej wysokości stos papierów zajmujący połowę jego biurka.  
- Mógłby pan zostawić to przesłuchanie agentce Ross. Chciałem powierzyć jej tę sprawę na okres pana rekonwalescencji. Właściwie to może lepiej mówiłbym panu po imieniu? - zaproponował dyrektor.  
- To jest moja sprawa i nie oddam jej ani agentce Ross, ani nikomu innemu.  
Kilka słów odpowiednim tonem i mimo jasnego, kwietniowego słońca, w gabinecie zrobiło się nagle mrocznie i zimno.  
- No to musi się pan pospieszyć, bo chyba chciała zacząć przesłuchanie tak jakoś teraz.  
Agent błyskawicznie znalazł się na korytarzu obok biura, ale nim zamknął za sobą drzwi, wsunął głowę jeszcze raz do biura przełożonego.  
- Przepraszam, papierami zajmę się później - i już go nie było.  
Dyrektor westchnął ciężko. Wstał z fotela i podszedł do okna. Palcami rozchylił żaluzje, aby wyjrzeć na dwór. Właściwie to potrafił zrozumieć Mustanga. Nie, można nawet powiedzieć, że rozumiał go bez najmniejszego problemu. Też dostał kilka razy kulkę od różnych typków. I żadnemu z nich nie przepuścił.

- Ross!  
Głos wydał się agentce znajomy, więc odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, który z kolegów ją woła.  
- O, Mustang - powiedziała zaskoczona. - Słyszałam, że ledwo dyszysz w szpitalu.  
Skoro ironia działała w wypadku tamtej podejrzanej, to może jej też pomoże przykuć uwagę najprzystojniejszego mężczyzny w ich departamencie.  
- To chyba powinnaś pójść do laryngologa.  
Pudło, odciął się jej tak złośliwie jak to tylko on potrafił.  
- Podobno przejęłaś sprawę tej Hawkeye?  
- Bowlman mówił, że pewnie weźmiesz urlop, więc kazał mi się nią zająć - lekko nerwowym ruchem poprawiła włosy.  
- Ale nie wziąłem urlopu, więc sprawa wraca do mnie. Co za tym idzie, odwołuję dzisiejsze przesłuchanie.  
- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł - stwierdziła Ross. - już jej podano skopolaminę. Nie przepadam za szpiegami, ale nikomu nie życzę częstych dawek naszego "serum prawdy".  
- Słucham? - zdziwił się Mustang. - Kazałaś jej dać serum?  
- No tak. Nie mów, że o tym nie myślałeś…  
- Bo nie myślałem - odparł agent zdenerwowanym tonem. - Chciałem użyć na początku zwykłego wykrywacza kłamstw.  
- Super - żachnęła się Ross. - Tak czy siak, jeśli chcesz, to podejrzana jest już w 07 chyba. Możesz ją przesłuchać. Skoro sprawa jest twoja, to ja wracam do biura.  
- To na razie - minął ją idąc w stronę sal przesłuchań.  
Ross nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że są na korytarzu absolutnie sami. Jedna szansa na milion, teraz albo nigdy.  
- Roy…  
Przystanął i odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
- Słuchaj, w tym tygodniu grają "Jak wam się podoba" Shakespeare'a w Teatrze Nowym… Może miałbyś ochotę…  
- Nie lubię Shakespeare'a - odparł i ruszył szybko w swoją stronę.  
- Aha - mruknęła Ross, patrząc za nim, dopóki nie zniknął na schodach.

_Przesłuchanie trzecie, tajne.  
Śledczy - agent Roy Mustang.  
Zapis i nagranie - Sheska Ashcroft.  
Na dwie godziny przed przesłuchaniem podejrzanej podano 500 mg skopolaminy._

Agent Mustang: Jak się pani czuje?  
Podejrzana: Świetnie  
AM: Jeśli poczuje się pani słabo, proszę mówić.  
P: Tak jest.  
AM: Czy rozpoznaje pani kogoś na tym zdjęciu?  
P: Nie.  
AM: A na tym?  
P: Nie.  
AM: A na tym?  
P: Nie.  
AM: A na tym?  
P: Tak, to Hayate i Elysia.  
AM: Kto taki?  
P: Hayate i Elysia. Hayate to mój pies, Elysia to córka majora Hughesa.  
AM: Czy ta dedykacja "Kochanej Rizie" to dla pani?  
P: Ależ oczywiście. Dostałam sporo takich zdjęć. Major dawał zdjęcia swojej córeczki wszystkim.  
AM: Skąd pani zna tego majora? Służyliście razem?  
P: Może nie konkretnie razem. On był w wywiadzie, ja byłam adiutantką w dowództwie.  
AM: Jaki jest pani stopień wojskowy?  
P: Porucznik.  
AM: Czy w tej chwili pracuje pani w wywiadzie?  
P: Nie.  
AM: A więc gdzie?  
P: W grupie naukowo-badawczej.  
AM: Czy to w ramach jej działań przybyła pani do Stanów?  
P: Tak.  
AM: Czy to grupa wojskowa?  
P: Z założenia nie, raczej wojskowo-cywilna.  
AM: Dla jakiego kraju pani pracuje?  
(cisza)  
AM: No, dalej, proszę powiedzieć dla jakiego.  
(cisza)  
AM: Bardzo panią proszę, niech mi pani powie chociaż, w jakim kraju się pani urodziła.  
(cisza)  
AM: Nie wie pani, czy nie chce powiedzieć?  
P: Chcę powiedzieć, ale nie mogę.  
AM: Czemu?  
P: Dostałam taki rozkaz.  
AM: Od kogo?  
P: Od twórców tego projektu.  
AM: Byłoby miło, gdyby podała pani ich nazwiska.  
P: Bracia Elric i pan.  
AM: Ja? Co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
P: Ta grupa to pana pomysł i pan nią dowodzi.  
AM: Ja?  
P: Tak, pan, panie generale.  
AM: Od kiedy niby jestem generałem?  
P: Od rebelii na wschodzie, ale stały tytuł otrzymał pan po przewrocie.  
AM: Po jakim przewrocie?  
P: Tym, do którego doprowadził pan razem z podpułkownikiem Armstrongiem.  
AM: Jak to się stało?  
P: Zabił pan generała armii Bradleya.  
AM: A co potem?  
P: Nic. Władzę przejął parlament.  
AM: A przywódcy buntu?  
P: Podpułkownik został gubernatorem w Liorze, a pan zaginął na długo, by odnaleźć się we właściwym momencie i uratować Centralę przed najazdem.  
AM: Jakim najazdem?  
(cisza)  
AM: Czemu pani się tylko uśmiecha.  
(cisza)  
AM: Czemu pani nie odpowiada na moje pytania?  
P: Bo taki mam rozkaz.  
AM: Czy nie mogę go odwołać, skoro jestem pani dowódcą?  
P: Nie, bo nie jest pan sobą.  
AM: Jak to? To niby jestem pani przełożonym, czy nie?  
P: Jest pan sobą, ale nie takim samym sobą. Tak jak Sheska nie jest sobą.  
AM: Skąd pani zna agentkę?  
P: Należy do mojej grupy badawczej.  
AM: A należy do niej może jeszcze ktoś imieniem Al?  
P: Oczywiście, Alphonse Elric.  
AM: Jak wygląda?  
P: Na nastolatka. Niebieskie oczy, włosy ciemny blond.  
AM: Czy jest teraz w Stanach?  
P: Nie.  
AM: A więc gdzie?  
P: W Kwaterze Wschodniej.  
AM: Mógł przybyć do Stanów z misją ratunkową dla pani?  
P: Nie wiem.  
AM: Jakie działania podejmujecie w wypadku utraty kontaktu z agentem?  
P: Nie wiem.  
AM: Jak to, pani nie wie?  
P: Taka sytuacja jeszcze się nie zdarzyła.  
AM: A co TO jest?  
P: Ręka lalki.  
AM: Jakiej lalki?  
P: Jednej z tych, przez które kontaktowałam się z moim dowództwem.  
AM: W jaki sposób kontaktowała się pani przez nie z dowództwem? Zostawiała w nich pani wiadomości?  
P: Nie, rozmawiałam z Alphonsem przez nie.  
AM: Zdawała mu pani raporty?  
P: Tak.  
AM: Czy pani kraj stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla Stanów?  
P: Nie wydaje mi się.  
AM: A czy Stany stanowią dla niego zagrożenie?  
P: Z pewnością nie.  
AM: Dlaczego?  
P: Bo nikt nie pokona naszych alchemików.  
AM: Kogo?  
P: Alchemików.  
AM: To jakiś specjalny oddział?  
P: Tak można powiedzieć.  
AM: Jaką bronią się posługują?  
P: Alchemią.  
AM: Czyli?  
P: Jeśli pan nie wie, co to alchemia, to proszę zajrzeć do słownika, panie generale, a nie zadawać idiotyczne pytania.  
AM: A jaka jest jej śmiertelność?  
(damski śmiech)  
P: Bardzo różna. Czasem giną setki, czasem setki zostają uratowane.  
AM: Czy zna pani nazwiska tych "alchemików"?  
P: Tak.  
AM: To proszę mi je wypisać.  
(słuchać odgłos pisania)  
(nagle dźwięk upadającego ołówka)  
AM: Coś się stało? Boli panią?  
P: Tak…  
AM: Skopolamina przestaje działać. Sheska, skocz po lekarza.  
(koniec zapisu stenotypowego i nagrania)

- Nic pani nie jest? - Mustang podszedł do skulonej na krześle Hawkeye.  
- Nie - odmruknęła. - Po prostu boli. - i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów podciągnęła kolana do brody i objęła je rękoma, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej.  
Mustang przykucnął tuż koło niej, tak, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy, i położył rękę na ramieniu.  
- To się już więcej nie powtórzy, nie pozwolę już podać pani skopolaminy. Obiecuję.  
Nawet nie podniosła głowy i nie spojrzała na niego, opierając cały czas czoło na kolanach.  
- Czy pani mnie zna? - spytał.  
- Przecież jest pan moim dowódcą - wyszeptała.  
- Ale czy zna mnie pani prywatnie?  
- Tak - skuliła się jeszcze bardziej.  
- Jak blisko?  
Nie odpowiedziała nic. Poderwał się na równe nogi, złapał ją za oba ramiona i potrząsnął.  
- Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak dobrze mnie pani zna?  
Nic nie odpowiedziała. Potrząsnął nią jeszcze mocniej.  
- Kim pani dla mnie jest?  
Nie chciała odpowiedzieć. Puścił ją i odwrócił się do niej tyłem. Nie widział, że podniosła na niego swoje orzechowe oczy, usłyszał tylko cichy, proszący głos:  
- Generale…  
Ale on już na nią nie spojrzał, był wściekły, że nie powiedziała mu najważniejszego.  
Drzwi stuknęły, do środka wszedł lekarz, w białym fartuchu i z czarnym neseserkiem. Na szyi zawieszony miał stetoskop. Podszedł do podejrzanej i zbadał jej puls.  
- Przyspieszone tętno - powiedział. - Zaczyna wychodzić spod działania skopolaminy.  
Położył neseserek na biurku i otworzył go. Wyciągnął strzykawkę i buteleczkę.  
- Podam jej mały koktajl - wyjaśnił, naciągając trochę do strzykawki. Wyjął drugą buteleczkę i z niej trochę też naciągnął. - Środek przeciwbólowy, coś na sen i roztwór kwasu acetylosalicylowego, skutecznego na wszystko - odstawił trzecią buteleczkę. Stuknął w strzykawkę palcami. - Proszę mi dać rękę.  
Wysunęła do niego ramię, ale musiał odłożyć strzykawkę i sam podwinąć jej rękaw koszuli. Zrobił zastrzyk szybko i prosto w żyłę. Bolał o wiele mniej niż poprzedni.  
- No, i już po wszystkim - uśmiechnął się do podejrzanej lekarz. - Może pan zawołać kogoś, kto odprowadzi ją do celi? - spytał Mustanga.  
Agent wyjrzał na korytarz i skinął na dwóch stojących tam strażników.  
- Odprowadźcie ją do celi.  
Weszli do pokoju przesłuchań i wyprowadzili podejrzaną. Słaniała się lekko na nogach, więc obaj trzymali ją mocno za ramiona. Mustang miał wrażenie, że chwyt ten zadaje jej jeszcze dodatkowy, niepotrzebny ból. Za nimi wyszedł lekarz.  
- Panie doktorze, mogę pana jeszcze na chwilę zatrzymać? - spytał agent. - Podejrzana zachowywała się na dzisiejszym przesłuchaniu dziwnie.  
- Jak to "dziwnie"? Wie pan, po skopolaminie…  
- Może lepiej wejdziemy do środka - zaproponował Mustang. - Znam dobrze działanie skopolaminy. Prowadziłem już sporo przesłuchań z jej użyciem. Jeśli powiem teraz coś źle, to proszę mnie poprawić. Dobrze?  
- Nie ma sprawy – zgodził się lekarz.  
- Osoba będąca pod działaniem skopolaminy jest w narkotycznym transie. Ma wrażenie, że wokół niej są ludzie będący jej przyjaciółmi, czuje się bezpieczna, nie ma żadnych barier w tym, co mówi i robi. Wprowadzenie i wybudzenie ze stanu są bolesne, a z czasu, gdy było się pod działaniem narkotyku, nie pamięta się nic. Czyż nie tak?  
- Mówiąc językiem laików dokładnie tak.  
- Właśnie. U niej natomiast przebiegało to dziwnie.  
- Czyli jak? - spytał lekarz.  
- Po pierwsze, nie chciała odpowiadać na pewne pytania.  
- Jak to "nie chciała"? - zdziwił się lekarz.  
- Kiedy zadawałem pytanie po prostu milczała - odparł Mustang.  
- Dziwne… nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem.  
- Ja też nie. W dodatku ona zachowywała się tak, jakby nas znała. I to nie w sensie, że już ją ze Sheską przesłuchiwaliśmy. Twierdziła, że ja jestem jej dowódcą, a Sheska z nią współpracuje. A potem sama sobie zaprzeczyła i stwierdziła, że my to nie my.  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak to możliwe - stwierdził lekarz. - Może jesteście podobni…  
- Doktorze - przerwał mu Mustang - nie chcę pana urazić, ale po kilku latach pracy w FBI nie wierzę już w coś takiego jak podobieństwa czy zbiegi okoliczności.  
- Mogę poszukać w aktach medycznych zatrzymanych, ale nie gwarantuję, że coś uda mi się ustalić - lekarz spojrzał na zegarek. - A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. W środy zawsze przyjmuję biednych za darmo w ramach wolontariatu w Armii Zbawienia. Za pół godziny zaczynam dyżur - wyjaśnił. - Miałem już wychodzić, gdy mnie pan wezwał. Jak coś znajdę to podrzucę panu najpóźniej w sobotę, agencie…  
- Mustang. Roy Mustang.  
- Marcoh. Do widzenia w takim razie, agencie Mustang - pożegnał się lekarz, ruszając szybkim krokiem w swoją stronę.

AN: Początkowo chciałam, żeby całą prowadziło CIA i tak było napisane w pierwszej wersji. Dopiero potem doczytałam, że CIA powstało dopiero po II Wojnie Światowej a CIA istniało już wcześniej. Dlatego musiałam zmienić CIA na FBI. Gdyby dalej jeszcze pojawiło się jakieś związane z tym zamieszanie – z góry przepraszam.

10


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział IV**** – Rozmowa przez ocean**

Kiedy wreszcie przebrnął przez wszystkie pozostawione mu przez Bowlmana papiery było już po dziesiątej. Wstał zza biurka i przeciągnął się, rozprostowując skurczone mięśnie. Jeśli po awansie jego służba ma się sprowadzać tylko i wyłącznie do czytania raportów, to nie jest to zbyt wesoła perspektywa._Ale kiedy ja tu będę szefem, to sam będę ustalał zasady dla siebie i dla innych_, pomyślał podchodząc do okna. Teraz wreszcie miał chwilę by pomyśleć nad najważniejszą sprawą.Ulica pod oknami głównej siedziby FBI była wyjątkowo ponura. Latarnie świeciły brudnym, żółtym światłem. Niektóre nieprzyjemnie migały, jakby miały za chwilę się przepalić. Co jakiś czas tuż pod nimi przesuwał się jakiś czarny samochód, trochę częściej po chodniku przemykały ciemne sylwetki ludzi, którzy mimo bliskości głównej siedziby największego organu śledczego Stanów wyraźnie nie czuli się bezpieczni. Jakby byli wyrzutem sumienia tych, którzy nie potrafili im poczucia bezpieczeństwa zapewnić.Mustang przeciągnął się ponownie. Postrzelone ramię zareagowało na zmianę naprężenia mięśni gwałtownym bólem protestu. Dorwie tego drania, który go postrzelił i rozwiąże sprawę tej kobiety. Jeszcze raz rozprostował plecy i wrócił za biurko. Nadszedł czas, by przejrzeć zapisy dotychczasowych przesłuchań i wyciągnąć jakieś sensowne wnioski.Po pierwsze – była szpiegiem. Określenie którego sama użyła, _grupa naukowo-badawcza_, wskazywało, że jej celem nie było wniknięcie do sfer rządzących czy wojskowych, ale raczej szpiegostwo gospodarcze i naukowe. Chociaż nie, jako pracownica USC mogła pomagać we wnikaniu innych agentów. A może łączyła obie te funkcje? Nad tym jeszcze potem pomyśli. Poza tym znał już nazwisko jednego z osobników, którzy go postrzelili. Alphonse Elric. Ciekawe, po co przyszli do jej mieszkania – szukali jej czy może chcieli po prostu zatrzeć ślady? Jeśli mieli na celu to drugie, to będzie miał z nimi na razie spokój, jeśli to pierwsze, to… no cóż, mogą sprawić jakieś drobne problemy, ale to jednocześnie zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo, że uda się ich złapać. A wtedy, mając jej zeznania, uda się bez problemu skazać ich na krzesło. A propos tego chłopaka, Mustanga dziwiła jeszcze jedna rzecz. Hawkeye twierdziła, że ów Alphonse jest jej dowódcą. Agentowi niezbyt się to zgadzało, bo chłopak nie wyglądał na niczyjego dowódcę. Niby miał wyglądać młodo, ale mimo wszystko… Bo w kocu ile on mógł mieć lat? Piętnaście? Szesnaście? Nie więcej. Za młody, że by pełnić jakąkolwiek ważną funkcję, szczególnie w organizacji noszącej miano, jak to określiła, _wojskowo-cywilnej_. Nikt nie dopuściłby dziecka do tak ważnej operacji. Hawkeye mówiła, że wygląda na nastolatka…Stop. Nie HAWKEYE, ale PODEJRZANA. Bezosobowo. Jeśli zacznie się do niej odnosić jak do człowieka to nie będzie w stanie podjąć przeciwko niej żadnych działań. A podejrzany to nie człowiek, tak go w końcu uczyli, więc można z nim zrobić wszystko. Poniżać, dręczyć, doprowadzić do stanu załamania nerwowego, a gdy już powie co wie, zrobić z niego własnego agenta, eksperta, wsadzić do więzienia lub usadzić na krześle. Chociaż nie, w jej wypadku tego ostatniego zdecydowanie by nie chciał. Wolałby przerobić ją na własną agentkę, informatora w szeregach potencjalnego wroga. Zapewne grałaby wtedy na korzyść swojej pierwotnej strony, ale przynajmniej żyłaby. Musiałaby im oczywiście najpierw udzielić kluczowych informacji. Właśnie, ciągle nie wiedział najważniejszego – kto ją podstawił? Jaki kraj? Najpewniej Rosja, ale to nie było zupełnie pewne. Może Niemcy? Anglia? Francja?

Tak bardzo tęskniła… Ubiegając się o misję wiedziała, że będzie tęsknić, ale miała też nadzieję, ze będąc z dala od niego zdoła wreszcie o nim zapomnieć. Gdy wtedy po przewrocie opiekowała się nim przez kilka dni, myślała, że wreszcie zrozumiał. I to możliwe nawet, że zrozumiał, ale nie powiedział tego, tylko zniknął. Zaginął. Przepadł. By go odnaleźć poruszyła niebo i ziemię. Bez rezultatu. A potem okazało się, że Havoc, Armstrong, Fuery i kilkoro innych wiedziało gdzie jest generał. Tyle tylko, że zakazał im mówić komukolwiek, a jej w szczególności, o swoich planach._- Czemu mnie „szczególnie"? – spytała Havoca.__- N__o__ bo przecież… - popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. – Czyli… ty przecież nie… skoro się pytasz, to znaczy, że nie…__- Co „nie"? – próbowała z niego wydusić.__- Właściwie to nie wiem – odparł w końcu._Nie pytała o nic więcej. A gdy generał powrócił, odmówił jej jedynego, czego tak bardzo pragnęła – być przy nim. Potem, gdy wrócił na stanowisko, zgromadził ich wszystkich wokół siebie tak, jak dawniej. I wszystko z pozoru wróciło do normy.W czasie jego nieobecności próbowała o nim zapomnieć. Bezskutecznie. Próbowała go znienawidzić, także bez powodzenia. Wystarczyło, że go zobaczyła i znowu była przy nim i dla niego. Jak zawsze.Myślała, że ta misja, ta samotność, coś da. Cokolwiek. Że coś w niej pęknie, że wreszcie będzie miała puste serce. Nic z tego.A potem zobaczyła go znowu. A raczej nie jego, ale jego lustrzane odbicie, kogoś niemal identycznego. Kiedy widziała go po drugiej stronie stołu podczas przesłuchań, myślała tylko o jednym – żeby podejść do niego, usiąść na jego kolanach i pogładzić po policzku. Może wtedy ten wyraz niespokojnego zamyślenia zniknąłby z jego twarzy. Spojrzałby na nią i uśmiechnąłby się. Miała to ochotę zrobić zawsze, ilekroć generał z czymś się martwił, ale nigdy nie starczyło jej na to odwagi. I dobrze, bo gdyby wtedy powiedział _nie_ to pękłoby jej serce.Podświadomie wiedziała, że ten agent, choć podobny, to nie jest jej generał. To nie na niego czekała przez dwa lata, stojąc codziennie w oknie to Kwatery Głównej, to swojego mieszkania. To nie za niego oddałaby życie.Bolało ją, że agent Mustang z FBI jest żonaty. Bo światy po obu stronach bramy potrafią być zaskakująco podobne…A potem już tylko zasypiała, z zaschniętymi na policzkach łzami, tęskniąc jeszcze bardziej.

No i jest jeszcze cała ta alchemia. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to może być, a na znalezienie jakiegokolwiek słownika czy encyklopedii w głównym budynku FBI w samym środku nocy nie miał co liczyć. Encyklopedię ma w domu. Właściwie to odwalił już całą papierkową robotę i mógł wracać do swojego mieszkania. Tylko po co? Prócz tego grubego tomiszcza nie czekało go tam nic. Ani niktDziwne, że nigdy do tej pory o tym nie myślał.Przejrzał kilka leżących na biurku kartek. Właściwie to nie ma tu już nic do roboty. Ale po co wracać do pustego domu?Wstał z krzesła i zdjął czarną marynarkę z oparcia. Zakładał ją powoli, aby nie urazić rannej ręki. _Cały Waszyngton pogrążony jest w błogim śnie_, pomyślał schodząc na parter. _Moja __podejrzana pewnie też już śpi._Ulica była puściutka, nie licząc jego i mężczyzny w szarym prochowcu, który szedł w przecisną stronę. Gdy się minęli, Mustang pomyślał, że było w nim coś dziwnie znajomego, choć postawiony kołnierz i nasunięty na czoło czarny kapelusz nie pozwalały dostrzec twarzy przechodnia. Gdy się mijali, nieznajomy jakby nagle skurczył się w sobie._To może być jakiś przestępca_, pomyślał agent, ale nim zdążył się odwrócić, coś ciężkiego spadło na jego kark, zwalając go z nóg. _No cudnie_, pomyślał. _Oberwać dwa razy, dwa dni pod rząd w dodatku. _A potem znów zapadł w błogą nicość.

- Dzień dobry, agencie Mustang. O Boże… Co się stało z pana twarzą? – Marcoh zdawał się naprawdę zmartwiony.

- Wczoraj wieczorem dostałem po głowie od złodzieja i chyba dość niefortunnie upadłem… - westchnął Mustang, podnosząc się zza biurka by podać lekarzowi dłoń.- Jak to od złodzieja? – zdziwił się Marcoh ściskając wyciągniętą do niego rękę.- Gdy obudziłem się w szpitalu okazało się, że ktoś znalazł mnie nieprzytomnego na ulicy. Portfela i zegarka już nie miałem – agent na powrót zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem.- I wypuścili pana ze szpitala? Nie obawiali się, że będzie pan miał wstrząśnienie mózgu?- Chyba tak, ale wytłumaczyłem pani doktor, że mam wiele ważnych spraw na głowie – odparł Mustang uśmiechając się lekko. – Proszę usiąść, doktorze – wskazał lekarzowi krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka. – Co pana do mnie sprowadza?Marcoh zajął wskazane miejsce i otworzył trzymaną w rękach teczkę. Jej zawartość położył na biurku.- Przejrzałem akta z testów nad skopolaminą. Jedno z przeprowadzonych badań polegało na tym, że osobę, której ją podano odpytano trzy razy z rzędu, za każdym razem zadając te same pytania. Pierwszym przesłuchującym był dobry znajomy badanego, drugim ktoś znany z widzenia, trzecim osoba zupełnie obca. Chciano sprawdzić, jak stopień znajomości przesłuchującego wpływa na prawdomówność przesłuchiwanego. Wynik był dość zaskakujący. Okazało się, że im bliżej przesłuchiwany znał przesłuchującego, tym więcej był w stanie przed nim zataić. Bardzo możliwe – lekarz poprawił się w fotelu i założył nogę na nogę – że obecność dobrze znanej twarzy nie pozwalała mu całkowicie _odpłynąć_. Więc w sprawie tej kobiety pozostają dwie możliwości – albo przypomina pan kogoś, kogo ona zna, albo jest pan sam szpiclem obcego wywiadu. Ale ta druga możliwość nie wydaje mi się realistyczna – Marcoh spojrzał Mustangowi prosto w oczy. Agent wytrzymał spojrzenie. – W przeciwnym wypadku rozmawiałbym teraz nie z panem, a z pana przełożonym.Mustang skinął głową, cały czas nie odrywając wzroku od lekarza.- Dziękuję za zaufanie, doktorze – powiedział.- Nie ma za co – uśmiechnął się Marcoh. – Proszę się zapoznać z dokumentacją testów skopolaminy, a potem niech je pan odda bezpośrednio do archiwum. Doszły mnie słuchy, że ma pan zostać wkrótce awansowany – dodał wstając z krzesła.- Zaprzeczanie byłoby kłamstwem – agent odwzajemnił uśmiech.- Nadaje się pan na to stanowisko. Do zobaczenia – jeszcze raz wymienili uścisk ręki, po czym lekarz zniknął za drzwiami.Mustang uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Oparł łokcie na biurku, splótł dłonie i wsparł na nich podbródek. Rzucił okiem na akta, ale nie mógł się na nich skupić. Nie minął moment i jego myśli podryfowały znowu w najmniej odpowiednim kierunku – do osoby, którą zamiast nazywać jej właściwym imieniem tytułował nadal mianem „podejrzanej".

_Przesłuchanie piąte.__Częściowo z użyciem wariografu.__śledczy: agent Roy Mustang__nagranie i zapis stenotypowy: Sheska Ashcroft_

AM: Witam. Jak pani samopoczucie po wczoraj?P: Dobrze, trochę mnie boli głowa, ale poza tym raczej nic mi nie jest. Co za świństwo mi daliście?AM: Ach, takie tam, nie warto mówić.P: Agencie, to naprawdę nie ma sensu. Możecie mnie torturować podając jakieś świństwa, ale nie powiem wam czegoś, czego nie wiem.AM: No nie, nie powie nam pani czegoś, czego pani nie wiem. Ale my sporo już o pani wiemy.P: Tak? A niby co takiego?AM: Wiemy na przykład, kto jest na tym zdjęciu. A pani wie?P: Nie.AM: Dziwne, bo jest z tyłu podpisane.P: Nie pokazał mi pan go od tyłu.AM: Nie, ale myślałem, że wie pani, kto jest na zdjęciu wiszącym w pani mieszkaniu.P: Dostałam ten obrazek w tak zwanym gratisie kiedy kupowałam pozostałe.AM: Ta dedykacja, "Rizie", nie jest do pani?P: Nie.AM: A czy Riza nie jest zdrobnieniem od Elizabeth?P: Nigdy nie słyszałam. Na mnie wołają raczej Liza albo Lizie.AM: I nie zna pani majora Hughesa?P: Nie.AM: Nie służyła pani razem z nim?P: Nie.AM: Jego córki też pani nie zna?P: Nie.AM: I nigdy nie służyła pani w armii?P: Oczywiście, że nie, co to w ogóle za pomysł?AM: Ale skoro nie pamięta pani niczego sprzed wypadku, to skąd może pani mieć taką absolutną pewność?P: (cisza)AM: Może przed stratą pamięci była pani czyjąś agentką?P: Teraz to pan przesadza. Najpierw oskarża mnie pan o manipulowanie aktami w USC, a teraz sugeruje, że wcześniej pracowałam dla obcego wywiadu. Wie pan, że te oskarżenia nie trzymają się kupy?AM: Trzymałyby się kupy, gdyby się okazało, że tylko udaje pani amnezję.P: Pan chyba naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jaką tragedią jest strata pamięci. Budzi się pan nagle w zupełnie obcym miejscu, wśród zupełnie obcych ludzi, i nie wie pan nic, nawet jak pan ma na imię.AM: Nie, tego nie wiem. Wiem za to, jak to jest budzić się w szpitalu jednego dnia z przestrzelonym ramieniem a następnego z rozbitą głową.

_(punkt dla niego_, adnotacja Sheski na jej kopii zapisu z przesłuchania)P: Widać to po panu. Kto pana tak załatwił?AM: Głowę rozbił mi jakiś uliczny rabuś, aż wstyd się przyznać, że na to pozwoliłem. Ale ramię przestrzelił mi pani znajomy, Alphonse Elric.P: Słucham?AM: Pani znajomy i, o ile się nie mylę, dowódca, Alphonse Elric. Czemu pani tak na mnie patrzy? Jego też pani nie pamięta?P: Nie znam nikogo o tym nazwisku.AM: Dziwne, bo doszły mnie wieści, że jest dowódcą projektu badawczego prowadzonego przez pewną grupę wojskowo-cywilną, do której pani należy, poruczniku. Co panią tak zdziwiło?P: To wszystko, co pan mówi… to jest niemożliwe…AM: Że dowiedziałem się prawdy?P: Nie, ale że wytrzasnął pan skądś taką niestworzoną historię. Przecież to czysty absurd.AM: A jakbym pani powiedział, że mamy owego Alphonse'a?P: Ja nie mam pojęcia, o czym pan w ogóle mówi!AM: Naprawdę? To skąd on panią zna?P: To niemożliwe, to musi być pomyłka, głupi żart, cokolwiek…AM: Tak? A więc skąd pani wie, jak nazywa się agentka, która przysłuchuje się naszej rozmowie?P: Nie wiem, nie pamiętam…AM: Nikt z nas się pani nie przedstawiał, a jednak wie pani, jak agentka się nazywa.P: Ja niczego takiego nie wiem!AM: Nie wie pani… To czemu pani ją tak nazwała?P: Nie mam pojęcia, o co panu chodzi.AM: Więc na pewno nie wie pani nic o przewrocie ani o najeździe na Centralę?P: Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć?AM: Bo przecież brała pani udział w tym wydarzeniu, prawda? Razem z majorem Armstrongiem.(cisza)AM: Tak, ale doskonale wiem już, że jest pani agentką. Ta niby-proteza, którą przechwycili moi ludzie to ręka lalki, przez którą komunikowała się pani ze wspomnianym Alphonsem.(długa cisza)AM: Obiło mi się też o uszy pojęcie alchemików. Niestety, nie miałem czasu dokładnie wypytać, co to jest. Może pani mi powie?P: Skąd ja niby mam to wiedzieć?AM: Wydaje mi się, że tam, skąd pani pochodzi to powszechna wiedza.P: Pochodzę z Memphis i nawet jeśli znają tam pojęcie alchemii, to ja tego niestety nie pamiętam.AM: Niech pani nie udaje idiotki, bo to do pani naprawdę nie pasuje. Jeśli chce mi pani dowieść, że mówi prawdę, to nie ma nic prostszego. Proszę to założyć.P: Co to takiego.AM: Wariograf. Inaczej wykrywacz kłamstw. Zakłada się i pompuje, jak przy mierzeniu ciśnienia. Nie odpowiada pani ten test?P: Po prostu nie wierzę w skuteczność takich cudów jak wykrywacz kłamstw. Co tam macie jeszcze w zanadrzu? Eliksir prawdy?AM: Na razie wykrywacz wystarczy. Pozwoli pani, że sprawdzę, czy go pani dobrze założyła. No, wygląda, że wszystko w porządku. Jeśli strzałka przesunie się w prawo i zapika, to znaczy, że skłamała pani. Możemy chyba zacząć? Aha, brak odpowiedzi na dane pytanie działa wybitnie na pani niekorzyść, więc niech pani lepiej odpowiada. Nazywa się pani?P: Elizabeth Hawkeye.AM: Oj, naszej maszynce coś się to nie widzi…P: Może jest popsuta?AM: O nie, tak dobrze nie ma. Powiedziałbym raczej, że przekręciła pani coś w swoim nazwisku. Może zechce pani podać prawdziwe dane?P: Elizabeth Hawkeye.AM: Tak się pani raczej nie nazywa, ale jeśli nie chce mi pani nic powiedzieć, to zadam następne pytanie. Była pani kiedyś w wojsku?P: Nie.

BIPIPAM: Wie pani, kim jest major Hughes?P: Nie.

BIPIPAM: Widziała pani to zdjęcie?P: Tak. AM: Dostała je pani od majora?P: Kupiłam.BIPIPAM: Czyli dostała je pani od majora. Kto na nim jest?P: Nie wiem.BIPIPAM: Czy włamała się pani do USC?P: Nie.BIPIPAM: Chciała pani ukraść to świadectowo urodzenia?(cisza)AM: A może podrzucić je?(cisza)P: Nie odpowiem już panu na żadne pytanie. Domagam się zakończenia tej farsy, którą nazywa pan przesłuchaniem.AM: Dam pani dobrą radę – niech pani odpowiada z własnej woli, bo inaczej przesłuchania nie będą dla pani przyjemne.P: Jakby teraz były. Przeżyję.AM: Może i pani przeżyje, ale nie będą to na pewno radosne chwile.(cisza)AM: Czyli dziś mi już pani nic nie powie?P: Nie.AM: No to w takim wypadku skończymy tę rozmowę następnym razem. Koniec na dzisiaj.

Gdy już wyprowadzono podejrzaną, Sheska podeszła do Mustanga.- Mamy ją, prawda? – spytała.- Raczej tak – uśmiechnął się.- Wie pan, blef z aresztowaniem tego Alphonse'a był naprawdę świetnym pomysłem – zauważyła zbierając zapisane kartki ze swojego biurka. – Lepiej, żeby mówiła na trzeźwo. Jej odpowiedzi po skopolaminie nie były w końcu całkowicie wiarygodne.- No cóż, z tego, co mówił ten lekarz, doktor Marcoh, jasno wynikało, że po prostu musimy jej jakoś przypominać współpracowników – wiedział, że nie mówił prawdy, ale musiał się jakoś wytłumaczyć, tak by agentka nie wracała już do sprawy skopolaminy.Sheska wykręciła z maszyny do pisania ostatnią kartkę. Starannie wyrównała maszynopis i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Mustang kulturalnie je przed nią otworzył i wyszedł za nią.- Dziękuję – agentka spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, a po chwili spytała. – Co panu konkretnie jest? W sensie z twarzą?- Mówiłem przecież… podejrzanej – w ostatniej chwili zdążył ugryźć się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć: Hawkeye.- No tak, ale czemu ma pan ten opatrunek? Pół twarzy panu zasłania – zauważyła, powoli ruszając korytarzem w stronę części biurowej. – Uderzenie chyba nie wymaga czegoś takiego?- Właściwie to mam zdartą skórę na policzku i połowie czoła. Założyli mi ten opatrunek, żeby nie wdała się infekcja i żebym jakoś wyglądał.Lubił Sheskę. Mógł z nią porozmawiać spokojnie, bez prób flirtowania z jej, ale też i ze swojej strony. Miła ulga dla kogoś, kto albo zawsze był podrywany albo sam podrywał.- Pan ostatnio naprawdę ma pecha… - westchnęła agentka współczująco. – Idę przepisać protokół i zaraz go panu podrzucę.Zniknęła w ocznym odgałęzieniu korytarza. Mustang wytrwale szedł przed siebie. Im bliżej głównych schodów, tym więcej ludzi się kręciło. Znał niewielu z nich, ale miał świadomość, że jako dyrektor departamentu będzie musiał mieć ich wszystkich, ich nazwiska, kwalifikacje, predyspozycje i wady, w małym palcu. Przy pierwszej okazji zrobi swoją sekretarką Sheskę, bo jej wyjątkowa pamięć mogła stać się jego zbawieniem.Wymienił standardowe _dzień dobry_ z mijającą go Marią Ross. Może gdyby poszedł z nią na „Jak wam się podoba" nie miałby teraz obandażowanej prawej połowy twarzy. Ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty iść z nią. Shakespeare'a nawet lubił, ale po prostu nie odpowiadało mu towarzystwo akurat agentki Ross. To była całkiem miła kobieta, ale nie w jego typie. No bo kiedy spotkało się już kogoś, kto idealnie wpasowuje się w twój ideał, to nie tak łatwo jest zejść na ziemię, szczególnie gdy ta jedyna jest tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tyle że, niestety, oddziela cię od niej bariera nie do przekroczenia – stół w sali przesłuchań.

**A/N: **Mam nadzieję, że się domyśliliście (tudzież doczytaliście), że działanie skopolaminy przysłowiowo wyssałam sobie z palca. Nazwę znalazłam w internecie. Podobnie z funkcjonowaniem FBI. Jak już mówiłam, miało być CIA, ale powstało trochę za późno. Przyjmijmy więc, że przed powstaniem CIA to właśnie FBI zajmowało się szpiegami i bezpieczeństwem państwa, przynajmniej wewnętrznym. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podoba :) Mam nadzieję, że szybko uda mi się wrzucić następny. Do zobaczenia :)


End file.
